Lock the Bathroom Door
by littlemisselphie
Summary: Castle and Beckett go to a club, get drunk, and VERY frisky. It's short and not exactly sweet...just fun sex where Kate is in control.
1. Chapter 1

Hot sex and not too much else.

I like the idea of Beckett in control, and much wilder than Castle in bed. Also its rare that people in ff make a point to make their characters practice safe sex, but its important so I included it!

I obvi own nothing

Castle had never seen Kate Beckett drunk. They had been together for three months. Sure, she had the occasional glass of wine at dinner, and would indulge in a whiskey after a hard case. But he had never seen her glassy-eyed speech-slurred flat out hammered. That was going to change tonight.

"Rick! We are gonna be late!" He spritzed cologne on, shot himself a winning smile in the mirror, and walked into the kitchen. "Listen doll it takes a very precise routine to look this unbelievably goo-" he started, rounding the corner. But as soon as he saw Kate his speech stopped and his jaw dropped. Kate was wearing a deep blue dress, made of satin, hugging her breasts and stomach, fluttering slightly around her thighs. Creme colored heels brought out the tan in her toned legs. Her almond hair fell around her shoulders, perfectly framing her face and smirking red lips. "I take it you approve?" Castle swallowed, nodding. He strode over to her and ran the end of the fabric through his fingers, placing a kiss on her shoulder. "You sure you want to go? We can just stay here if you want" he whispered, voice husky. She laughed, dropping a kiss on his bent head. "Come on Castle! How often do I get a whole weekend off? I want my award winning author boyfriend to take me to the hottest Hampton club". She said the last words with a joke in her voice, mimicking the PR agent who met with Castle yesterday. He laughed, straightening up. "Good point dear." Kate grabbed her clutch and Castle followed her out the door, appreciating the view as he went.

The club was popular, just written up in the New York Times style section. Wealthy botoxed divorcees, young metrosexual real estate brokers, and hipsters from the city all mingled in the Versailles styled rooms. Castle gave his name to the bouncer and guided Kate through the doors. It was crowded and loud, french hip hop blaring from the dj booth, lights flashing, people bumping into one another. Castle studied Kate's face, worried she might get overwhelmed. Instead, a slow grin spread over her face. "Buy me a shot Castle" she exclaimed, "I want to dance!"

Two hours and five shots later Kate was drunk. They danced. Kate with her hair stuck to the nape of her neck, lipstick faded, sang along to the song playing, despite not knowing any of the words. Castle's shirt had gotten unbuttoned and he was rambling about a new book idea. They had been like this for about ten minutes when a song came on with a heavy bass beat. Kate smiled and started moving her hips to the rhythm. Castle smiled too, sensing her renewed energy. He placed his hands on her hips, and she shimmied closer to him, her hips meeting his each time the beat thumped. She ran a hand through her hair, shaking it off her face and Castle's hands tightened. She snaked her arms around his neck, pulling her body flush against his. They continued moving to the music, faces inches apart. Kate's breathing quickened as Castle's hand brushed against her butt. "Castle" Kate whispered, alcohol on her breath. He hummed in response, caught up in their languid movements. Kate's right hand slid down from his neck, her fingers following the 'V' of his exposed shirt. "Castle" Kate said again. She tilted her head up, and her eyes, sparking, met his. "Fuck me".


	2. Chapter 2

Castle pushed Kate against the bathroom door, locking it as his mouth found her neck. Sending a silent thanks to the club for having private bathrooms, he ran his hands down her sides. Kate moaned, hooking her leg around his waist, sending a heel flying. The feeling of her hot and pressed against his waist, aroused him more, and he moved his mouth sloppily up her neck, finding her lips just as hungry, and she grasped at the back of his neck, rolling her hips into him. Castle ran his hands up her thigh, the satin giving way easily. He slipped up past the lace of her thong, grasping at her waist. Kate burned at the feel of skin to skin contact. She grabbed Castle's hand and roughly guided it to the center of legs. He moved the lace aside and felt her body tense as his palm pressed against her clit. She grabbed at his shoulders as he began moving his fingers, knowing how to make her twitch, feeling her getting more and more wet. "I'm so close" she groaned, and he began moving faster. She suddenly pushed him away, and he grunted, confused. She lunged toward him, kissing him furiously while her hands fumbled at his belt. He reached to his back pocket, pulling out a condom as she reached inside his boxers. She grabbed the condom from his hand, looked at him and winked, tearing it open with her teeth. "Detective Beckett you are going to kill me" he groaned. She pecked him lightly on the lips before suddenly dropping beneath his eye-line. His momentary confusion ended when he felt her tongue run the entire length of him, and latex covered lips enclose him. "Jesus fucking Christ" He exhaled. A minute later she was up again, the job done. He reached to kiss her but she backed away, "Do you want to fuck me against a wall Castle?" She purred, teasing. "What about the dirty floor Castle? Do you want me to fuck you there?" With a grunt Castle lunged forward and caught her in his arms, sitting her on top of the sink. Kate gasped, the air nearly drawn out of her. "I am going to fuck you right here" he nearly growled, and They moved together in a steady, frantic rhythm. Castle kissed her neck, increasing his speed as she arched back in pleasure. He peppered small kisses on her cleavage. She rocked her hips, clutching at the ceramic sink sides for balance, and he placed a hand on the small of her back for support. He felt her legs tense around him, and she suddenly flung forward into his arms, moaning, as an orgasm rolled through her. He pumped a few more times, drawing out slowly after he too came. They stayed like that for awhile. Coming back down to earth in each other's arms. After a few minutes Kate leaned back, tousling her hair and grinning. "Well Rick, I think its time for another shot!"


End file.
